Baby-sitting disaster
by Frozen-hope
Summary: This has all the Gundamboys in it, it's really short but funny!


Baby-sitting nightmare!  
  
Narrator:" During colony 198, Treize Khushreanda and Zechs Marquis had a phone call that said that they had to go on a buisness trip. Treize decides to call a baby-sitter for his daughter Mariemeia Khushrenada."  
~Later that night~  
Zechs:" You sure you want a baby-sitter?"  
Treize:" Yes I'm sure, now what's Duo's number?"  
Narr1:"Zechs gives Treize the number and he dials it.  
Treize:" Come on, come on, pick up the dumb phone!"  
Zechs:" Um, I don't think that the phones got any brains."  
Treize:" Oh, shut-up!"  
"Hello?"  
Treize:" Hello Duo, may I ask you a favor?"  
Duo:" Sure, whatcha need?"  
Treize:" I'd like you to baby-sit my daughter."  
Duo:" How old is she?"  
Treize:" Eight, and she is a handful."  
Duo:" She's not a problem if I can bring the guys."  
Treize:" That's fine with me just don't tare my house down."  
Duo:" Oh, don't worry I won't."  
Narr1:" They hung up and Duo decides to call Heero first."  
*Ring........Ring........Ri-*  
Heero:" Hello?"  
Duo:" Hey, Heero, can you come to my house the guys and me are going to so something tonight and we were wondering if you wanna come?"  
Heero:" Might as well wither way you'll drag me along."  
Duo:" Great!"  
Narr1:"They hang up and Duo decides to call Quatre."  
*Ring........Ring.....*  
Quatre:" This is the Winners resident, Quatre speaking."  
Duo:" Hey Quatre, you wanna come to my house, the guys and me are going to do something tonight you wanna come?"  
Quatre:" Sure!"  
Duo:" Great you can leave right away!"  
Narr1:" They hang up and Duo calls Trowa."  
*Ring........Ri-*  
Trowa:" I already know Heero called me and told me I'll be right over, you liar."  
Duo:" LIAR?"  
Trowa:" What's with me and the guys?"  
Duo:" Oh, uh, heh, ok so I lied, is that something new?"  
Trowa:" No, well bye."  
Duo:" Bye."  
Narr1:" They hang up and Duo calls Wufei."  
*Ri-*  
Wufei:" WHAT DO YOU WANT DUO!"  
Duo:" Hey, Wu-man!"  
Wufei:" DON'T CALL ME THAT! I already know, I'll be right over."  
Duo:" Ok, bye!"  
Narr1:" They hang up. About five minuets later all four of them arive. Duo goes to the door and lets them in. When they get inside they all sit down and wait for Duo to tell them the news."  
Duo:" Ok, guys, Treize has asked us to come and baby-sit is daughter Mariemeia."  
Wufei:" You mean his little brat!"  
Duo:" Yes that little brat."  
Trowa:" And exactly how old is she?"  
Duo:" Uh, eight, but she's not that hard to handle!"  
Narr1:" Everyone faints except Duo."  
Duo:" Was it something that I said?"  
Narr1" Duo goes and gets some water and throws it on there faces. They wake up then Duo practically dragges then all the way to Treize's house. Duo goes up to the door and knocks. He stands there until Treize opens the door."  
Treize:" Oh hello guys, glad you can make it!"  
Duo:" It's no problem."  
Treize:" Oh, you guys can come in."  
Narr1:" He lets the boys go inside. When they are inside he leads them to the living room. They see a little pink haired girl sitting watching T.V."  
Quatre:" And this must be Mariemeia?"  
Treize:" Yep that's her!"  
Narr1:" Mareimeia turns around to see everyone looking at her, she gets scared and darts off to her room."  
Treize:" Don't worry she'll be back."  
Duo:" Don't worry we won't."  
Zechs:" Treize we better be leaving now."  
Treize:" You'r right well my cell phone number is on the fridge, and you can eat what ever your guys want."  
Quatre:" When will you be back?"  
Zechs:" We will get back when ever we can, well bye!"  
Narr1:" Treize and Zechs walked out the door. As soon as they leave Duo rushes to the kitchen to find something to eat. While the other boys gather around the dinning room table to play a game of go fish!"  
Duo:" Man I am hungry!"  
Wufei:" Is that supposed to be new?"  
Quatre:" Now stop you two and lets play a game of go fish!"  
Narr1:" Everyone enjoys a good game of go fish until they her mariemeia coming down the steps"  
Quatre:" Is that you Mariemeia?"  
Mariemeia:" Yes, and now feel the rath of my gun!"  
Narr1:" She points a dart gun at them and all the boys think that it is a real gun and they get up and run outside and scream like girls. Just then Treize and Zechs pull up into the drivway. They head inside and see mariemeia holding a dart gun."  
Treize:" Oh you silly little girl."  
Narr1:" Treize walks past her and into the kitchen. Zechs was following him put stops when a dart hits him square in the forhead."  
Zechs:" TREIZE! I going to kill you daughter!"  
Treize:*laughing*"Oh don't mind her."  
Narr1:" Zechs tells Treize goodbye and Zechs stomps out of the house. Treize comes out of the kitchen and goes over to the couch and sits down. Mariemeia joins him."  
Treize:" shall we see what's on T.V?"  
Mariemeia:" Yeah!"  
  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
